conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estreoth/Republic of Rune
The City-States of Rune is located within the Jenam Valley and was formerly part of the Estreoth/Kingdom of Morith. After the decline of Morith and during the Wasting, Rune officially declared its independence 1629 and set its borders as the entire western region of the former empire. Since its formation, Rune has been a democratic state. With the fall of both of its nearest neighbors the Kingdom of Jishe and Morith, Rune has slowly expanded into the empty regions once inhabited by the usable regions of the two former kingdoms. Although eastward expansion has been thwarted due to poor land and hostile inhabitants, southern expansion has proved more successful. Although due to a near century of instability, the Jurasha Jungle has proven difficult to rebuild. History Origins The city of Rune was founded in 771 AM as a rest stop for merchants and travelers. Quickly, Rune became the trade nexus for the Jenam Valley's farmers due to it's close proximity. The population of Rune exploded, growing from a population of around 50 to over 70,000 within ten years. During the Antelus Ridge Conflict, Rune served as the staging ground for the failed Morithian invasion into Hetrea territory. Break from Morith During the Wasting, Rune, which had become grown in size and power over the centuries since it's creation, found itself to be the largest producer of farm produce in all of Estreoth. With the decline of the Morithian Kingdom in the east, Rune declared itself and independent nation and quickly established the western half of the former kingdom as it's own. The newly created Republic eventually began sending food rations to Morith as relief to the starving citizens there. Many former Morithian subjects began immigrating to Rune. By the end of the ordeal, Rune had become become Morith's recognized successor, with some half a million refugees. After declaring independence, Rune found itself in a rare position of power. Rune had inherited a large portion of Morith's military and almost half of the kingdom's farmable land. Two decades after the Wasting, Rune is still holds it's economic power. Death Bringer Invasion Rune was the staging ground for the Gunryo and it's allies. Rune was unable to supply many men only around ten thousand. To make up for this, Rune offered the Gunryo and her allies full access to use the republic as a staging ground. When word of Anktolia's capture reached Rune, the Gunryo and the combined allies rode west to meet the Legion's forces north of Korech, stopping their progression into the Republic's lands. Post Invasion Rune was fortunate in never having the Death Bringer's assault Rune territory. As such, after the war, Rune was in a prime position to assist other countries. They send great aid to Anktolia, Arcacias, Arius, and Hetrea. This has fostered good relations with the new Republic. Society Class Structure Unlike Morith, there is no legal caste system in Rune. Instead, Rune is roughly organized by economic class, not unlike much of our own world. Despite this, preduice between different casts remains a common occurrence. Some former Morithian elite continue to deride this method, claiming it allows the "impure" to spread. These voices are completly ignored by both the populace and the High Council. Education Unlike Morith, education is mandatory in Rune. Although this law is typically only followed within the capital itself. Education is provided for all children between the ages of six and seventeen. In the countryside, education is typically taken care of by the parent or the village. Typically, those with the mental prowess immigrate to Rune for schooling. Government The city itself is governed by a city council and an elected mayor, while the surrounding country side is under the jurisdiction of the [High Council. The local council primarily acts as a substitute government for the High Council, as it confers to them on all important issues and only exists to make their job of governing the country easier by mitigating the largest of the workload. The members of the High Council are all elected by popular vote and the Chancellor is elected by the High Council's vote. Council Members are elected every eight years, with a vote being held every four years, meaning half the council is changed every four years. There are no term limits, which has led to many "career politicians". Surprisingly, there is little corruption in the government, due in part to the large adventurer population that lives in Rune. Law Crime and Punishment is controlled by the State Military which despite the name, rarely preforms military activity's outside of the Jurasha Jungle. Cases are tried by either a judge or a tribunal, depending on the circumstances. Both prison sentences and executions are handled by the State Military. Economy The economy of Rune is heavily based on agriculture. Although they have a small mining operation in various regions of the country, the majority of their exports are crops. The exception to this is in Rune itself, which has many well known blacksmiths. Category:Estreoth Category:Organizations Category:Countries